


Friends Shouldn't Let Friends Drink Cocktails

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean’s drink and then wishes he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Shouldn't Let Friends Drink Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Friends Shouldn't Let Friends Drink Cocktails  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG-15, word usage  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cas takes Dean’s drink and then wishes he hadn’t.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** Even though the name is naughty it is an actual cocktail.

One of the things Cas hated about being human was the unbearable thirst that happened without warning.

“Do you mind, Dean?” Without waiting for him to answer Castiel grabbed the glass from the counter and brought it to his lips. 

Dean tried to stop him but it was too late. 

After he finished sputtering Cas croaked, “What was that?” It looked like watered milk but obviously that assumption was wrong.

“Liquor.”

Cas shot him a look. “I gathered that but what kind of liquor was it?”

He watched fascinated as Dean turned beet red and whispered, “It’s called _Angel’s Tit._ ”


End file.
